


Нечитаемый код

by german_no



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/german_no/pseuds/german_no
Summary: Козуме Кенма и его опрометчивые решения, о которых он жалеет (но не всегда).





	Нечитаемый код

◇ ◇ ◇

Если бы машина времени существовала, то Кенма не раздумывая попытался бы вернуться в детство и предотвратить свою _главную ошибку,_ не боясь застрянуть в кротовой норе, вызвать стихийные бедствия или эффект бабочки. Ведь в детстве Кенма не понимал, что он делает и на какие мучения себя обрекает.

Около четырнадцати минут маленький Козуме действительно верил в правильность своего поступка и решения и даже немного радовался всему этому, но потом его любимый геймбой стал тарелкой для его любимого торта-мороженого и, Кенма может поклясться; он услышал, как его сердце раскололось на маленькие кусочки.

Метнувшись к ошибке, намереваясь её исправить, Кенма наивно полагал, что у него всё получится и ещё не поздно. Однако, как и вера в Санта Клауса, все его старания рассыпались песком о суровую реальность — он подружился с Куроо-ты-мой-лучший-друг-навеки-Тецуро.

В горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Кенма даже знал чья.

И пока главная ошибка его жизни с помощью десертной ложки соскребала с геймбоя торт-мороженое и виновато ему улыбалась, Козуме решил, что больше таких промахов он не совершит. Никогда. Ни за что.

И до первого класса старшей школы судьба была к нему благосклонна.

Ему удавалось сторониться любых подозрительных (похожих на Куроо) личностей, иногда спать на уроках, отлынивать от спортивных состязаний и тренировок, получать неплохие баллы на тестах и рубиться в приставки, к которым никто теперь не имел права прикасаться (особенно Куроо). Кенма, хоть и далёкий от таких мыслей, мог бы даже сказать, что всё отлично. Спокойная подростковая жизнь обычного японского школьника. Ни проблем, ни торт-мороженого.

Но потом случилась старшая школа, волейбольная команда, шумные сокомандники и его первый тренировочный лагерь. Потом случился:

_— Кенма! Помнишь я рассказывал о Бокуто? Вон он идёт, я вас сейчас познакомлю!_

_— Отказываюсь._

_— Хэй! Да оторвись ты от своего телефона, никуда твои маги и орки не денутся._

_— Отказываюсь._

_— Бокуто! Давно не виделись, дружище!_

_— Хэй-хэй-хэ-эй!_

Потом случился Бокуто.

Вот почему существуют капсулы времени, в которых ты оставляешь письмо себе будущему, но не существуют те, которые можно отправить в прошлое? Кенма бы написал маленькому себе всего две строчки.

_«Беги от Куроо Тецуро куда подальше. Подобное всегда притягивает подобное.»_

Бокуто оказался шумным, совершенно нестабильным в эмоциях и действиях придурком на уровне Куроо, который всегда был за любые авантюры и выходки, и даже первогодке-сеттеру Фукуродани, Акааши, не удавалось его сдержать (хотя тот честно пытался).

Ещё одну ошибку Кенма отказывался совершать, поэтому лишь кивнул на бурное приветствие от Бокуто и сторонился того в тренировочном лагере, что было на удивление легко, но Кенма не обманывался: с Куроо тоже было легко первые четырнадцать минут.

И, смотря на новое сообщение в Line от скрытого аккаунта, Козуме понял, что опасался не зря.

Он-то в лагере дал свои контакты только Акааши.

**новое сообщение (1), от: /скрытый аккаунт/:**

**12:33**

_Хэй-хэй! это бокуто котаро!  
куроо скинул мне твой акк, было прикольно в лагере, да?_

Пока смерть не разлучит их. Что ж. Кенма готов к этому прямо сейчас.

— Куроо.

— Мм? — насмешливый Куроо Тецуро бесит сильнее, чем его предательство. Кенма смотрит на него своим самым злобным взглядом и решает, что при приезде обратно в школу обязательно расскажет Яку-сану, кто подложил тому стельки в пять сантиметров в кроссовки. 

Телефон вибрирует дважды. Козуме молча утыкается в него.

**новое сообщение (2), от /скрытый аккаунт/:**

**12:38**

_Или нет?_

**12:39**

_Акааши сказал, что вы подружились. круто!_

Кенма не понимает: зачем Бокуто пишет ему, тем более такие пустые сообщения. Любопытство наступает на пятки осторожности и здравому смыслу, но если чему и научило его знакомство с Куроо, так это тому, что отвечать на эти сообщения явно не стоит.

Он закрывает Line и возобновляет новую игру, где только начинал создавать персонажа. Куроо хмыкает, но молчит, а оповещения от мессенджера больше не всплывают. Козуме решает, что этот уровень за ним.

◇ ◇ ◇

Через неделю после лагеря новых сообщений от Бокуто так и не приходит и Кенма успокаивается. Акааши присылает ему несколько фото, которые сделала их менеджер во время тренировок. В основном это фото команды, но есть и те, где он практически один. На них Кенма либо жутко вспотевший стоит у сетки, либо в стороне играет на своём телефоне. Одно из таких фото с Куроо, который треплет его по волосам и смеётся. Не то, что обычно ставят в рамку на столе или показывают кому-то, но Кенма сохраняет их все в галерею.

После тренировки в понедельник, уже в раздевалке, когда Куроо выхватывает у него из рук бутылку с водой и насмешливо улыбается, Кенма вспоминает о мысленной угрозе сдать его Яку и открывает мессенджер.

**вы:**

**15:42**

_Это Куроо подложил стельки в кроссовки._

Детская шалость, но она успокаивает и Кенма довольно проходит мимо лучшего друга к своему шкафчику, чтобы достать сумку и пойти домой к любимой нинтендо. На телефоне высвечивается оповещение.

**новое сообщение (1), от /скрытый аккаунт/:**

**15:47**

_Так это всё-таки был куроо??? он до последнего отрицал, мог же и сказать, я б его не сдал!_

Стоп.

Кенма замирает и глупо смотрит в телефон, надеясь, что всё сейчас исчезнет, но нет, сообщение явно не от Яку. Он переходит в диалоги и видит Яку сразу после Акааши, чьи сообщения трёхдневной давности, а это значит.

Это значит, что Кенма сам написал Бокуто. По ошибке, но написал.

Он садится на скамейку и тяжело вздыхает, от чего сокомандники замирают на месте и смотрят на него с любопытством. Кенма просто их игнорирует. Телефон предательски звенит ещё несколько раз подряд, Куроо отдаёт почти пустую бутылку, а Козуме хочет вернуться в прошлое.

**новое сообщение (3), от /скрытый аккаунт/:**

**15:56**

_Видимо ты написал это не мне_

**15:57**

_Только не говори, что ты писал яку_

**15:57**

_Так, что куроо тебе сделал?  
что-то жестокое, да? иначе ты злой лучший друг_

Дал контакты Кенмы от Line без спроса. Сломал его геймбой. Внушил ненависть к торт-мороженому. Ежедневно заставляет видеть лохматую рожу. 

Этот список начался ещё десять лет назад и не перестаёт пополняться, Кенма тут лишь жертва, понятно?

**вы:**

**16:02**

_Он мой друг, это уже жестоко с его стороны._

Кенма переходит на профиль Бокуто и добавляет к себе в контакты. Лучше сдаться сразу, понимает он: игра уже проиграна(примерно в тот момент, когда он согласился дружить с Куроо). 

**Бокуто Котаро:**

**16:04**

_Не верю  
он не так уж и плох! куроо классный_

**вы:**

**16:08**

_Он отобрал у меня воду после тренировки._

**16:08**

_Он просто Куроо, этого мне было достаточно с шести лет._

Отправив сообщение, он закрывает диалог и убирает телефон в сумку. Достаточно. Держать ещё одну возможную ошибку лучше на виду, но на расстоянии и не давать ей никаких надежд. Отвечать лишь изредка, не разговаривать в тренировочном лагере и убить Куроо(последний пункт вовсе необязательный, но как же чешутся руки). 

— Кенма! Какие планы на вечер? — Тецуро хватает его за руку и поднимает со скамейки, тянет к выходу из раздевалки, — Опять будешь зависать в свою нинтендо?

— Угу.

— Может после ужина встретимся покидать мяч?

— Я устал. Не хочу. 

Куроо недовольно цокает и всю дорогу до дома ворчит на него, повторяя о важности тренировок, ухудшении зрения от приставок, неправильном выборе образа жизни и пренебрежении лучшим другом(то есть самим Куроо).

Они расходятся у дома Козуме и он быстро кивает головой в знак прощания, заходя за калитку. Куроо недовольно качает головой, а потом смеётся и прощается, обещая зайти за ним завтра:

— Только не сиди всю ночь за играми, Кенма-кун! 

После ужина и душа, оказавшись на кровати с нинтендо в руках, Кенма вспоминает о телефоне в сумке и Line. Нерешительно повертев гаджет в руках, он смотрит на сумку у двери, а потом встаёт и достаёт оттуда телефон. 

Иконка Line показывает шесть непрочитанных сообщений из двух диалогов.

Кенма смотрит на телефон, а потом на нинтендо и, не думая, кладёт консоль на полку. 

Два сообщения оказываются от Яку, которых уведомляет о завтрашней тренировке, а четыре - от Бокуто. Постучав пальцами по задней стенке телефона, Козуме прикусывает губу и открывает диалог.

На следующее утро они с Куроо опаздывают и тот проклинает все известные ему мморпг(Кенма не признаётся, что это не их вина.)

◇ ◇ ◇


End file.
